Childhood Friends, ne?
by lilxyakusokuxX
Summary: Youko Kurama and Botan have hated each other from the first time they'd met as little kids and has continued years afterwards even as 'best friends.' And now they must survive through stalkers, rape, and now...a war.
1. uneasy meeting!

Hiya minna-san! lol. This is very...new since i just started this but i LOVE k.b!!! This was one of my old storys but I never asked anyone to read it! So anyways...

Yu Yu Hakusho does NOT belong to me!!! ::cries...: and neither does anyone esle in this fic except for a few maded up characters! All of this belongs to... Yoshihiro Togashi-sama!!! Okay, anyone still there? Lets get on with it!!! And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

on with it!

Chapter 1: Childhood...Enemies!

"Mommy, I don't want to go visit the new neighbors!" a little girl with pale blue hair complained as her mom place on her coat for her as her mother wrestled her into her jacket. Her mother smiled warmly at her only child and let out a light laugh as her daughter pouted in mock misery.

"Botan, honey, I already told you. We should welcome them here with open arms. They are coming from someplace really far away. And besides," her mother added mysteriously, "I heard that they have a child about your age."

At this, 7-year-old Botan instantly brightened up. She loved the idea of new friends, being the hyper, bubbly, active girl she was. "Really, mama? A boy or a girl?"

"We'll see," was her mother's only reply as she hastily placed on her own coat and ushered Botan to the door. "Now come on. Time to go."

As they reached the driveway, Botan's mom suddenly stopped brutally. "Oh, no! I forgot the cake!" And with that her mom went running back into the house. Botan sighed in embarrestment.

"Mommy is always so forgetful!"

"I don't see why we had to move here," a little boy with pale silver hair complained as he ran down the stairs to his mom. "This place is disgusting."

"Kurama!" his mother exclaimed strictly as her son came over to her and sat down at one of the cahirs present inn the room. "That attitude has grounded all over it young man."

"I don't see why we had to move though. It wasn't my fault that that lame school got me expelled."

"You got into a fight with a boy," his mother reasoned as she beckoned him to come to her. When he did, she picked him up and settled him on her lap.

Kurama pouted. "He was making fun of me," he retaliated.

"You argued with your teachers."

"They wouldn't pay any attention to me."

"You threw stuff at your classmates. "

"They all called me dumb!"

"You hit your principle!"

"He made me do homework!"

His mother sighed and ran her fingers threw her son's hair. "I know it's hard, Kurama, since your father died and all but I do really think that this move will be good for us. The both of us."

Kurama's golden eyes softened at the gentleness of his mom's voice. His mother was the world to him ever since his father die and he'd protected her and looked out for her all of his life. And the last thing he wanted was to make his mom sad.

"Okay, mommy."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Those must be our new neighbors!" Kurama mother cried as she placed Kurama down and got up. "I forgot that they were coming today!" She grabbed Kurama's hand as she dragged him to the door and opened it.

"Mommy? Want new neighbors?" Kurama asked nervously as he watched his mom opened the front door. On the other side was two girls: one about his age and one about his mom's age.

The older woman had light blue hair and a warm smile. She had pale pink eyes and seemed very excited. In her hands she had a plate, covered with a bowl.

Next to her was the girl his age. She, like her mother, had blue hair a little below her shoulders. She had pale purple eyes but didn't look as excited as her mother. Her hands were behind her back as she looked on, confused.

Botan's mom came back outside with the cake in her hands. Afterwards, the two walked over next door and up the steps. Botan watched with anious eyes as her mom ranged the doorbell. Their was a short silence when someone opened the door. A woman about her mom's age and a little boy.

The lady was tall with long black hair and warm brown eyes. She seemed a little embarrassed but happy nonetheless. Her ahir was pulled back and she smiled brightly.

The other was a little boy. Unlike his mom, he had gold eyes and short silver hair. Plus he didn't look as happy as his mom. In fact, he looked solemn.

A boy?! He's a boy!

She's a girl!

"Hello! It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Suzuki Yui and this," her mom beckoned to Botan, "is my daughter, Botan. We live in the blue house next to you," Botan's mom introduced, merrily. Kurama's mom seemed just as happy.

"I'm Youko Shiori and this is my son, Kurama." She stood aside to gain entranced to the two. "Please, come in."

Yui and Botan stepped in the house as the two grown-ups shook hands.

"This is for you," Yui offered, handing Shiori the cake. "From me and Botan."

Shiori smiled widened. "Thank you so much, Yui-san. You really shouldn't have" She turned to Kurama. "Why don't you take Botan and got play nicely, Kurama?"

"But mom…!" Kurama started but his mom gave him a "warning look". He sighed whitewashed. "Fine," he mumbled as he walked about. Botan blinked and looked on at him, not sure what to do. Kurama sensed that she wasn't moving and turned around, slightly irked.

"Are you coming or not?"

Botan nodded slowly and cautiously followed him out of the room.

What an attitude! She observed. _This boy has no manners at all!_

Kurama wakled down the hallway and stopped at a door, opening it. He looked back at Botan.

"This is my room," He explain as he stepped in. "Come on in if you want."

Botan smiled nervously as she walked in. Then her eyes widned and she gasped. Kurama looked at she weirdly.

What wrong with this girl now?

What surprised Botan wasn't the big screen TV in his room, or the DVD, vcd and audio collection he had or even game systems and and toys this boy had but it was something else--more shocking. She looked at him and pointed an accusing finger at the baffled boy. "Your room is next to mines!" she cried out, horridly.

Sure enough, the two kids' room were next to each other's. Kurama blanch.

"Oh great! My room is nice to the big mouth!"

Botan huffed as her face reddened in angry. "Who are you calling "big outh", jerk!"

Kurama got into her face and smirked.

"You, big mouth."

"Jerk."

"Big mouth!"

"Jerk!"

"BIG MOUTH!"

"JERK!"

The two glared at each other when suddenly, a voice came from down the hall.

"Botan, sweetie! Time to go!"

Kurama smirk widened as he heard this. "See ya later, Big Mouth!"

Botan growled as her face reddened more.

"You are the biggest…!"

Suddenly the two moms appeared at the door, a little curious and a little interested.

"How's it going in here?" Shiori smile at Kurama. Kurama forced a fake smile to his mom and chuckled.

"Fine, just fine."

"What about you, Botan?"

"Great! Never better!" the little girl lied. The two moms smiles got bigger.

"That's great, you two!" Yui replied. "Me and Ms. Youko had a great time to!"  
Shiori nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Now that all of us are friends, we can see much more of each other!"

Botan's and Kurama's smiles dropped as they gawked at each other, mouths opened wide._What have I done?!_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!_

Botan looked at Youko in horror. Youko did the same thing. Then the two noticed their moms giving them the "look" and forced a smile.

_I'll make your life..._

_...a living hell!_

__

_No da! And they will! I'll make sure of it!!! Bwuahahahah ::ahem:: Should I...? _

Next chapter: Botan and Youko has been driving eachother CRAZY over the years but when Botan gets mixed up with the wrong boy, how will Kurama ask? And what if shes attempted rape and...suicide?


	2. pranks and pranks

OHAYOU!! Hi again! Sorry for the long update…it's been…A WEEK! I'm sorry! And I promise to make teh next one longer!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho! :Wahhh:

============================================

A little boy with sliver hair silently crept over to the window of a nice, pink decorative room. Smirking to himself for what he'd done, he retreated back to his room out the window, chuckling silently.

Goodnight, Botan…

=============================================

"All right, goodnight mommy!" Botan called out as she walked into her room. She yawned and immediately went strait to her closet to change into her pajamas. Yawning, she opened the door when--

A WHOLE NET OF SPIDERS FELL ON HER FACE!!!

Botan sheik and scream and sheik horridly, nearly waking up the whole neighborhood. She began running around wildly around her room, screaming her head off.

"Eew!! Eek! Get it off of me!! Ahhh! MOMMY!!!"

Yui rushed into the room seconds later and rushed over to Botan, trying to hush her up. One look at the spiders she smiled and embraced the screaming girl.

"Botan, sweetie, calm down! Their plastic!" she said with a light laugh. Botan stopped screaming and blinked.

Fakes?

She reached out her foot and tapped one. _Poke, poke_. It didn't move and laid dead. At this, Yui smiled good naturally.

"See, hunnie? Now, please go to sleep. You have a play-date with Youko tomorrow."

As her mother left, Botan blanched. A play-date? No!!! They can't even survive MEETING each other, let alone being by themselves for a few hours!

She turned her attention to her window to see no other than Youko with a smirk n his face, leaning against his window frame.

"You know, Botan, you'll wake me up with all that yelling," he greeted coolly. Botan growled and grabbed a handful of spiders, wakling to her window.

"You sick little--arg!" She heave the handful of plastic spiders just to have him dodge it. "You meany! Don't come here again!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

Botan growled and balled up her fists. "I'll get you back! Just wait and see, you jerk!"

"Big mouth!"

Both kids slammed shut their windows and closed the shutters. Botan pouced on her bed. "THAT JERKKK!!!"

=============================

"Mom, I'm home!" Youko called out, removing his shoes. He hurriedly rushed into the kitchen to get a snack, and retreated back into his room. He already knew his mother wasn't home; she'd told him she was going shopping with Yui yesterday.

He rushed upstairs and opened his door, ready to watch some TV when…

…he frozed.

Kurama blinked and blanched. All colors drained from his face and he started to whimper.

"Wha---who…oh-my-god!"

His room, his bed, the sheets, curtains, even random graffiti that was suddenly scattered on the floor was…

PINK!!!

Some turned his entire room PINK!

Youko dropped his bag of chips and felt his legs give in. PINK. His beautiful room was now a cotton candy machine!

But…who…?

A high giggle suddenly caugh his attention and his face flashed over to his window. There, little Botan sat at her window, smiling a sly grin. Youko bared his teeth and growled, his face turning red in anger. He stalked over to his window where he meet with Botan, who was pretending to watch the birds.

"YOU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!"

Botan blinked innocently and gazed at him. "Did you say something Youko-kun? Oh! And I just LOVE what you'd did to your room! It really shows your…girly side."

She smiled at him and giggled again. Youko balled up his fists in rage. "Oh, and before I forget, Youko-kun," Botan added, resting her hand on her cheek, "You do have a messy room. There's…little pink graffiti hearts all over your floor. I can see them from here!"

Youko eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "You little sneak! What did YOU do to MY room, baka?! Give it back!"

"Give it back? Youko-kun, you're in it."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! You!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, "are the worst GIRL I'd ever met! The most dumbest, annoying, a-pain-in-my-butt (he's a trouble-maker, remember?) BRAT that I'd ever had to be with! Your driving me nuts!"

Botan looked mock-hurt and placed on puppy eyes. "B-but Youko-kun. We'd only known each other for 3 days!"

Youko eye started to twitch angrily (can't you just see it?).

"I'LL GET YOU BACK!" he hollered, loud and furiously. Botan eyes feel half-lidded and she yawned.

"And I'll be looking forward to it."

=========================================

Botan moaned as she laid in her bed. It's been 1 week and a half since she'd met Youko and it's been driving her insane! Day 1, he'd placed spiders in her room. Day 2, he'd dumped milk in her hair. Day 3, he'd tripped her out in public at the park. Day 4, stole her lunch and snacks and eat them for himself. Day 5, he'd stole her favorite blanket and stuff animal and buried them in his backyard. Day 6, he'd pounced on her and wrestled her onto the ground and nearly beaten her up. Day 7, he'd put paste in her hair. Day 8, he'd assaulted her with pink pillows for hours…

…the list went on and on.

And she'd another play date with him tomorrow!

She burrowed into her sheets deeper.

But there WERE times he was…nice.

Like at the park (after he'd tripped her), a little boy and girl was making fun of her because of her hair and Youko had stood up for her.

But he didn't had to say that HE was the only one who could make fun of me…she thought, glumly.

Oh, well, forget him. He's just a bully…

…and her best friend…

=========================================

Kurama face was buried in his arms as he sat at his desk to calm down. Botan was driving him NUTS. Never had he met someone as mean, rude, bratty and stubborn as her! Is this just how all girls were? Girls…who needs them?

Like how she'd "accidentally" poured pink glitter in his hair. Or how she'd attacked him with a pillow--literally. Yes, he was at advantage when it came to strength but she still can outsmart him. Like the time she painted his toenails while he was sleeping once or how she applied makeup on him while he was taking a quick nap. Not only that, she'd kicked him and broke down crying once in front of his mom to get him in trouble, spill his juice on him, not to mention complains a lot, is too hyper for her own good, annoying, dumb, he could go on and go for hours!

"Botan no Baka," he muttered, biting the sleeve of his pajamas. "Stupid baka…"

He groaned, suddenly remembering that they had another "study date" the next day. E moaned and buried deeper into his arms in angst.

He took a deep breat…

"…ARGGGG!!!"

"Youko, are you okay?" a soft voice suddenly asked. Youko snapped up and glared out of his window at the familiarity of it's owner.

"What do YOU want?" he snapped at Botan who was getting ready for bed. He smirked to himself as he remember what happened earlier that day. "Got the milk out of your hair?"

Botan made a face at him and huffed.

"Yes, no thanks to you, baka," she hissed. She stuck out of her tongue. "Got the glitter out of yours?"

Youko smirked again and walked over to his bedroom window.

He grinned wickedly.

"To bad your big mouth isn't as big as your brain cause that was you can at least be a LITTLE bit SMART!"

And with that, he pulled down his window, only hearing a anger "You bastard!" from the flaming Botan.

========================================

Thank you to my beloved reviewers who reviewed the first chapter!! Lol. This is for you!!!

Botan and Kurama lover: Thank you SoooOoooOooo much! :blushes: You're too kind! I love k/b too! There's chapter 2 and I'll get chapter 3 out in about…a week? More or less…

Lady of Roses: The fun is just beginning! Lol. Thanks a LOT! I hope I can make their childhood a living hell, too!

yen-chan-27: Thank you! Well, there you have chapter 2! Lol.

Leiko Sagatori: Kurama is going to be more than a "trouble maker." Buahahahaha! :blushes: You really think this is good? THANK YOU!!!

**Angel-trump:** Thank you sooo much! You're too kind! And thank you for reviewing "Daddy Dearest" and "To save the future"!!! You're the BEST!!!

Please review!!! I need more materials! Comments, examples, or ideas are welcome bady! Even flamers!!! Tell me what to do!!! Arigatou!!!

I've already started on the next chapter and in will be angst-ish. It will be showing MUCH more different sides of both of them. And their friendship will bloom…about 7 years later…!

****


	3. It's time to grow up

Ohayou Minna-san!!!! Welcome to chapter 3 of my first serial fanfic!

Anyways, lets begin, ne? Standard disclaimer applies! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, k/b would already be together! Oh! And the song "DREAMS COMES TRUE" does not belong to me, either! It belongs to teh great group, SES!!! (English Version sung by Trish)

Warnings: this one is slightly ANGST! (MUCH more later on!) Following chapters after this will also deal with rape and an attempted suicide so if you're not able to read this kind of stuff, please go for you own safety. (I'll still love you!) GET READY FOR SOME SERIOUSNESS!!! There will be some Japanese words in here so translations will be as followed: (.) . You still there? Okay, let begin!!!

=========================================

**_Here I am with open arms   
waiting for my boy to come to me  
And when my baby's here with all his charms  
I'll whisper to his ear in secrecry   
baby..._**

The sun was setting, setting a eerie, dark glow of tinted red blood at everything it touched. 7 year old Botan gazed one more time outside of her bedroom window and sighed. It was an average day: sleeping, fooling around, hanging out with Youko…

She bit her lip at her last though. _Hanging out with Youko…_

Sure, the boy was stubborn, rude, obnoxious, cruel, rough, cold, selfish and mean, but if you get past all of that, he would actually be…

…kind of…nice…

In a weird, total bizarre kind of way, Botan mused as she giggled to herself. It has been about 2 or 3 weeks since the two had met, and since their mothers were the best of friends now, they'd been seeing much more of each other lately. And besides, school wasn't gonna start for another 2 months (summer vacation) so they'd have all the time in the world to "get to know" each other. A small frown irked itself on the little girl's lips.

During their time together, she'd found out that he was troubled, did…very bad in school, got into a lot of fights, argued with teachers, punched the principles, got expelled from 3 different schools and his father had died.

His father had died…

It took him 2 weeks into their "relationship" until he'd finally confessed that.

"When I was little…about 3 or 4, my dad had fallen ill. After that, he died from some rare disease. …Why does the world have to be so mean, Botan?"

Botan's eyes softened and feel half-lidded. "I know how you feel, Kurama-kun. I don't have a father either. Itte yo, ne? (it hurts, huh?)" At his confused gazed she answer solemnly, "My father left us before I was born."

"…Shinjirarenai…! (unbelievable…!) Mou, kono baka! (That moron!) "

Botan's eyes started to water at that last memory. She guessed it was at that moment their relationship has finally taken a good solid foundation. And she was so happy that that'd happened.

She sighed and walked away fro her window, walking towards her bed. Sighing, she got in and wrapped the covers around her, hoping that just…all of the darkness can just go away from Kurama's heart. Kurama. She's been thinking about him a lot lately. Kurama…

Don't worry, Kurama-kun, no matter where life takes you, I'll always be there for you…atashi wa shinjiteru, zutto shinjiteru_… ( I believe, always belive…). Boku wa Kurama-kun wa mamoette… (I'll protect you, Kurama-kun…)_

She glance at the other end of her room where her second window framed the wall. Through the curtains, she was able to look into Youko's room…

Slowly, she feel asleep.

**_Funny how all dreams come true  
Like a fool I'm into you  
The day we met I lost my sanity  
Funny how I feel for you  
Like a fool I'm into you  
You washed away my insecurities..._**

Kurama-kun…

.

"Doshi yo? (what am I suppose to do?)" Youko whimpered helplessly as he cowered against the wall in the corner of his room, knees drawled up to his chest as he buried his face in them. "I'm…scared…"

He didn't knew why. There was something about the chi in his room that was making him nervous and frightened. But what he did knew was that he had to get out. Get out of his room; out of this house. He shivered. "I don't like it…" he cried softly, trembling. "I don't like it…I need to get out…"

After confirming that, he scuffled at his feet and shook the bad feeling that had suddenly attacked his nerves off. Hastily, he stumbled to his window and quietly opened it, taking cautions not to walk his mother up. Once open, he gingerly climber out and jumped onto the ground easily. He was always very athletic in school, not even the teachers can deny him that. He slightly shivered and it wasn't because of the weather; it was summer and an awfully hot night. The evil chi has finally subsided. He ran to the house next door and without a moments hesitation, opened the window across from his and climbed in.

Like he did this every night…

He blinked, trying to get used to the new darkness around him. But he finally smiled. The atmosphere was calm and soothing; sweet. He sighed at it's warth. Slowly he slinked upto the bed he'd seen so many times and, as he suspected, there was Botan, sleeping soundlessly.

She'd surprised him. At first, he'd tough nothing of her but an annoying little girl, here to criticize him like the others at his school. But she had proven more than that.

She had proven to be a good friend.

Not that he'll ever admit that.

"My father left us before I was born."

Youko cringed at the sudden memory. How can someone be so cruel as to leave their own wife and daughter alone? Bastard!

He reached out and gently touched her arm, suddenly feeling guilty about what he was doing. But still…

I can't go back there…

Gently, he shook her, "Botan-chan, please wake up."

Botan moaned in her sleep but he knew she was going to wake up. She was always a light sleeper. He squat down beside her as she opened her purple eyes, confused and tired. At first, she looked at him like he as an ice cream cone; dazed.

"Kurama-kun?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Is that you?" She moved over to one side of her bed to allow him room to join her. Kurama quickly took up her invite and climbed in.

"Yes, it's me, Botan-chan."

Like they did this…

"It happened again…that weird feeling in my room," he informed her.

…every night…

"Can I sleep here with you again?"

Botan smiled softly and beaconed him to lay down next to her. "Of course. You are always welcome here, Kura--"

"Please, call me Youko."

"Youko," she smiled got warmer. "Whenever you need me, don't hesitate."

Youko grinned thankfully and laid down.

"Thank you…"

He closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into her sheets. "Thanks, Big Mouth," he thanked warmly.

He felt Botan hit him gently on the arm.

"Jerk…" she'd murmered back.

They both feel into a fitful sleep…

_**Here we lie heart to heart  
the perfect night for keeping you so near  
And we'll let all the world drift far apart  
As I hear you whisper to my ear   
baby...**_

Like they did, together, almost every night…together…

8 years later 

"Oi! Botan-chan?! Hurry up, woman!" Youko bellowed annoyingly. He sighed when he'd finally saw her hurrying out her front door, struggling to get her shoes and bag on while she'd a muffin in her mouth. "Will you hurry?" he hissed.

"Gomen Youko-chan!" a 16-year-old girl with long flowing blue hair (up in a ponytail, of course) yelped as she ran to meet him on the payment outside her house. Once she'd reached him, he began to walk off, leaving her to manage with her own shoes and all. Botan huffed and got her shoe on, stalking after him.

"You could've wait, you know…" she mumbled coldly, adjusting the bow on her school uniform which wasn't tied as it was suppose to be.

In the 7 years, the two had grown up more but still remain good friends, neighbors, and continued with their name-calling. Everything was still the same; except for the way they looked.

Kurama has grown very tall, slender and graceful. He still had deep, gold eyes but they grew more intense. His hair has gotten much longer; up to his waist which he usally ties up, high or low. Though he was still a trouble maker, he'd remain somewhat "good" to not get expelled again, even squeezing in a fight here and there. Plus, many girls love him at their school and practically worships him, even though he doesn't give them a time of day! Right then he was wearing a standard blue uniform for boys.

Botan was tall, though not as tall as Youko. She was still clumsy, hyper, bubbly, and loud. Her hair was down to her knees (yep, that long) which she tied up in a ponytail and she had light purple eyes which shifted to light pink sometimes. Unlike Youko, she does very well in school (high honors) and lots of people have crushes on her, though she's too dense to notice). And, she's the only female in their school who's not tid up with Kurama Youko. Right now she was wearing a blue sailor uniform from their school.

The two walked down the path in a weird silence. Weird, but normal for the two. As they neared their school, Youko finally turned to Botan.

"Will you be staying after today?"

"…hai. Yearbook club, I think…Why?" She wrinkled her nose as she looked back at him. He snorted and look trait ahead.

"Just wondering. Actually, now I don't have to wait for you."

"Oh. And what about you?" she asked, slightly accusingly. "Got into anymore fights lately?"

"One…or two. 20 tops," he replied nonchalantly. When he heard her sighed in distress, he chuckled softly. "Are we still meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess…my room at 6?"

"Yep."

They had finally reached the school where many kids were filing in. Botan suddenly smiled when she caught sight from some of her friends and ran off excitely, murmuring a "goodbye" to Youko.

"Oi! And Botan-chan?!" Youko called her back. She stopped and turned slightly confused and irked at the same time. He grinned cockily at her.

"Keep your window OPEN this time, will you? It wasn't funny when you locked me out in the rain."

Botan only smirked before trotting off.

_**Funny how all dreams come true  
Like a fool I'm into you  
The day we met I lost my sanity  
Funny how I feel for you  
Like a fool I'm into you...**_

===================================================

"Damn it!" Botan cursed until her breath. Her meeting was canceled without her knowing and she'd missed her bus home. Not wanting to stay at school for another 1 or so or the next bus, she'd decided to walk home.

When I'd decided to rain.

She quickly dodged around the other pedestrians, hastily trying to get home faster, even though she was now soaked thoroughly.

Where is that shortcut Youko-kun showed me? It was in an alley…Hey! Is that it?

Botan turned into a darkened alleyways, desperately trying to remember the way Youko had shown her a while back. She was freezing you butt off and was tired of being worried. Her teeth started chattering against her will as she walked cautiously deeper into the darkness.

I don't like this! When you-kun showed me this, it wasn't this dark! Oh, Kami-sama, I wanna go home!

She continued to walk down the narrow path, not really remembering anything. Finally she gave up and sighed.

I guess I have no other chose but to turn back…

"Hey, onna (woman), you're cute!" a sudden slurred voice snapped her out of her daze. Botan looked up and saw a very rough, swaying man in front of her about 20 or so. His face was scrunched up and his movements were weak. Botan bit back her lips; on top of that, he STINKED! And was drunk, that was for sure. She swallowed hard, not liking the weird, intense gaze he was giving her.

"What's your name, onna?" he asked in a husky voice, stopping in front of her and smirking wickedly. Botan shrink back a little, only to have him following her. She gulped again, suddenly feeling VERY afraid and intimidated, like a little mouse with 4 hungry hawks fighting over her to see who gets to eat her first. A uneasy feeling groped her stomach as she tried to straiten herself up, not showing her fear to him.

"B-Botan, sir," she trembled, due to the cold outside. The man chuckled, his hair sticking to his face. He was wearing a long raincoat with boots and had a pocket knife in his hand.

Youko-kun…help…!

"Botan, hm? I like that name…" the man purred brusquely. He looked at her greedily. "Are you lost, Botan?"

"…I-I-iie! (n-n-no!) And I really must be going now so would you please let me through?" she replied as sternly as she could but hr light tremble and shivering took out the pose she was trying so hard to achieve.

The man chuckle softly and grinned slyly. "iie. We just met and I even haven't introduce myself."

Like I care who the hell you are, creep!

"My name is…Katarou--"

"Yes, very nice to meet you, Katatou, but I really must be--ahh!" She suddenly shrieked when Katatou brutally grabbed her arm.

"Didn't your mother ever told you it's not nice to cut people off while they are talking?" he hiss roughly, tightening his grasp on her arm, bruising it immediately. Botan yelped again and instinctive reached out with her other hand and slapped him--hard--across the face.

Thank god I'd practiced with Youko-kun! she cheered as Katatou released her to clutch his face. She quickly broke out into a run, running as fast as she could and squeeze around him. Quickly, she tried to make her way out of the alleyway when he suddenly grabbed her again, this time shoving her to the floor.

**_Dreams come true  
Like a fool I'm into you  
The day we met I lost my sanity  
Funny what our love can do  
Like a fool I'm into you, boy..._**

================================================

"Where the hell is she?" Youko moaned as she looked out of his window. He'd received notice the Botan's meeting was canceled but she hasn't returned home yet, even after a student has told him that he saw her leaving the school grounds. That idiot! She probably got into trouble again with that big mouth! Grooaning, he reached out for his jacket.

"Mom! I'm going over to Botan-chan's now!" he called out as he slipped into his black coat.

"Okay honey! And be good!"

Rushing out into the rain, not even bothering to get an umbellia, he ushered down the streets.

Big mouth, where the hell ARE you?!

…Youko-chan…onegai (please)…Help me…!

**_Dreams come true  
Like a fool I'm into you  
The day we met I lost my sanity  
Funny how I feel for you  
Like a fool I'm into you  
You washed away my insecurities..._**   
((DREAMS COME TRUE is one of my favorite songs! Korean songs are the best!!! )) 

=========================================

Awww...only one review...oh, well. I'm still gonna keep writing. (not that I'm making you review but I got a HUGE writer's block right now and could REALLY use the encouragement. But right now, I sound really stubborn and pushy, ne? Gomen nasai! :bows:   
THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO MY REVIEWER!!!!!!! Ai shiteru!

MirokuLover(): You really like it? :blushes: Thank you so much for your words! Don'y k/b make the CUTEST couple? Well, here's the next chappie! I'll update SOON!!**__**


	4. Where are you!

I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SO PLEASE READ THIS SO YOU DON'T GET PISSED WITH ME!!!

Due to my disorganizing, I realized that some my reviewer names at the end of the fic might not include certain people who reviewed certain chappies! The reason for this is because I might had already UDATED the next chappie before I'd gotten your review! But I will give you credit in the following chappie, PROMISE!!! So sorry to reviewers for this in inconvenience. And if I don't, please tell me! I wanna thank everyone who was kind enough to review!!!

Anyone still there? You betta be! :P So, anyways, lets get on with it!

Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me! But operation 'steal Kurama-kun' is underway!

===========================================================

"BOTAN! Where are you?!" Youko desperately called as he ran through the street, expertly dodging bystanders and pedestrians on hi way. The rain was starting to get on his nerve, splitting in his eyes, making it difficult to see and adding a colder atmosphere to his body; not to mention the very uncomfortable feeling of his now soaked hair, clinging onto him and his clammy skin.

Where are you, Big Mouth?! He knew something was wrong, he could FEEL it. He didn't knew how but he could, just like when they were little kids. He'd always mused over the fact that they were somehow "mentally linked" in a way that they could sense each other's stress or if one is afraid or something. He could always do that for some reason…

Coming towards the school, he saw a group of his classmates, huddling together to wait for the bus to come. Halting to a walk, he saunter over to them., soaked and all.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Botan?" he growled at them. All conversations stopped and everyone's attention turned on the school's biggest heart-throb and trouble maker.

"Ahh, Youko-kun!" a girl with long, brown hair squealed. "It's you! Oh, but your soaked!" She suddenly blushed. " Why not come under my--"

"Have you seen Botan?" he asked again, slightly irked at their slowness. The girl before looked a little hurt at his solitude attitude. Another girl with short, black hair shook her head. "Iie. Demo…I saw he walking walk down the pathway around the backa little while ago, Youko-kun."

"Is something the matter?" a boy with wavy blond hair inspired, worriedly. "Did you lose Botan-chan?"

Youko huffed at the look the boy was giving him and turned to leave. "That's none of your business," he frowned as he ran off to the direction of the pathway. The others just shrugged their shoulders as the bus finally arrived.

==================================

It's cold! Her mind whined as the rain fell on her._ Sooo…cold…_

Botan's tried struggled at the man's grasped but couldn't; he was much bigger than her and much more bigger. _Youko-kun…_

"This will be done a lot faster and less painful if you'll quit smirking!" Katatou hissed as he suddenly sat on top of her stomached. Botan yelped at the suddenly weight and tried to kick him off and pouch him but he only held her arms down.

"I said hold still!!"

One hand came off f her arm and he slapped her across her face. Not enough to hurt but enough to cause a stinging sensation down her lip.

But that didn't stop her.

"HELP!!! HELP!! HEL--" Botan suddenly stopped dead when Katatou suddenly used his free hand to retrieve the pocket knife he had earlier. Sneering, he aimed it to her throat.

"I'll be quiet if I were you," he hissed, huskily, "or you'll become dead in one minute!"

Botan started to wimper. Suddenly the rain or coldness of the floor didn't matter to her anymore as her eyes went wide in shock.

She was going to die at 16?

Images as fast as rockets flashed through her mind: Scool, her mother, Shiori, her friends, family, things she hasn't even done yet…

…and Youko…

True, the two didn't seem to ever get along. Even when their moms were convinced that their teasing, pranks and name-calling would soon end as they grow up, the two had proved them wrong. Terribly wrong. No, Youko was more than a next-door neighbor or someone to fight to or argue to.

…he was her friend. A friend within an enemy. A friend within a show-off, cocky, stubborn, self-centered, show-off, high school trouble making delinquent…

He was her savior. A true and loyal friend that she'd always took for granted. She can't give up now…no way!

He'll come fro her! He has to!

She didn't want to start thinking what will happen if he doesn't…

Katatou smirked at Botan's sudden shock of fear. Perfect. Slowly, he brought the knife down her shirt, carefully tearing 3 inches down her blouse. Botan whimpered again and looked away, not wanting to be look at the sick psycho. She just wanted to live! As long as she can live and see Youko again…

…see Youko again just one more time…

…it will be worth it!

He was halfway down her shirt when he suddenly stopped and ripped the ret with his big, callused hands. Botan shrieked again, only to him slap her again.

"I said be QUIET!" he jeered violently. He brought his knife to her hair and cut opened her ponytail as her hair spilled onto the floor. He growled. "You have the biggest mouth I'd ever--" He jerked to a stop.

"Only I can call her that!" a voice behind him suddenly bellowed in a low, dangerous tone.

Yes.

The one behind him…

…holding a knife to his neck.

Katatou froze completely on top of Botan. Who was this interloper? And was he going to…

…kill him?

=========================================

"Youko? W-what are you doing outside at this hour?" Botan cried as she ran up to a little boy huddled in the side of his house. Youko looked up in fear, only to see Botan running up to him. His eyes softened as she sat down next to him. It was drak and late, but he could still see the worriness in her large =, purple eyes.

Botan had woken up to something she didn't know what. A feeling to be more precise but she could lay a finger on it. That was when she'd noticed a small boy burrowed at the side of Youko's house. Not only that, she'd realized…

…but is WAS Youko.

"My room," Youko had whimpered, shuddering. "There's some weird…force in my room. I can't go back to it."

Botan's face scrunched up. "What 'weird force?'"

"Something. I just can't go back inside…"

"Demo you can't stay out here either! You'll get sick! You'll be--"

"I CAN'T GO BACK IN THERE EITHER!"

Youko throat suddenly went dry as he saw the hurtful look in Botan's face and he burrowed back into his arms.

"I'll be fine out here, you should go back before your mom finds you out here," he whispered regretfully. Botan shooked her and and to his surprise, grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet.

"If you can't sleep in your bed," she reasoned sternly, "then you might as well come in with me to my room."

"But--"

"No buts!" She interfered, wagging a finger at him. "Your going and that's that! Come on!"

"…fine."

Youko's throat went dry, remembering that day, 8 years ago. Why was he remembering it at a time like this?

No, he had to admit, he and Botan had hardly ever seen eye to eye much, if not, ever. But that was went they were little kids…even though they still tease each other up to this day. But still, she was his friend, and he must find her!

It was iek he could hear he vioce in his head, even though he knew his mind was playing tricks on him. But as hard as he'd tried, he still couldn't get her voice out. It was so near…it sounded…

"HELP!!! HELP!! HEL--"

It sounded like THAT! Jerking to a stop, his head flipped around, trying to calculate where the sudden outburst had came from. His eyes fell on a darkened alleyway.

There!

Running towards it, he reached into his pockets to retrieve the pocket knife he was suppose to buy for his mother earlier and rushed quietly into the narrowed space. Heart beating faster than norm.

"…quiet! …or you'll become dead in one minute!" a hissing voice broke out into the darkness. Youko eyes darkened at a sudden possible conclusion. Baring his teeth, he growled deep in his throat, not liking the ways things were going. He had found her!

Rounding the corner, his eyes flashed dangerously at the sight before him. A rather large and ugly man on top of a terrified, nearly shirt-less Botan. Hisd insides turned into a complete fired as he slinked over to him quickly, knife in his hands like a master weapon.

"You have the biggest mouth I'd ever--"

"Only I can call her that!" Youko snarled angrily, eyes flashing with anger, disgust and other emotions he couldn't comprehend. He thrust the knife up to the guys neck, ready to strike in a second.

Bottan head whipped around to see Katatou froze on top of her stomach, looking strait ahead, terrified and shocked to death. Behind him was a light silhouette of her savior she couldn't see very well. Blinking she tried to clear her vision more. The figure was tall, with long, lashing hair flying viciously around in the wind. His eyes…was glowing gold with the uttermost anger ever.

…Youko-kun…

She blanked out.

"You sick bastard!" Youko snarled again, making the tip of his knide touch the back of Katatou neck. "Get off of her now!"

Katatou was too shocked to move. Fearing that moving would be a complete threat to his life. Swallowing hard, he begin to raise off the floor when the trespasser suddenly grabbed him from behind and lifted him face level to his. The intruder had long silver hair and such intense gold eyes he'd ever seen. He was now literally shaking in fear, not knowing what to do.

Youko frowned deepened as he raised his blade up to Katatou throat.

"You're not worth punching," he said, tartly and solemnly, "Death, on the other hand, may be just what you deserve!"

Twisting him around, he punched him viciously across his jaw, sending him flying down and scrapping along the stone fall.

Just then, a police who was called earlier reporting a sudden outburst near the area, arrived. One look at Katatou, Botan and Youko, he knew what had happened. Calling in for reinforcements, he cuffed Katatou and pushed him against the wall.

"You have the right to remain silence!" he snarled, sternly. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!"

Youko shot his attention from Katatou to the girl lying on the floor next to him. He immediately kneeled down and gathered her up in his arms, trying to see her face. His breathing was still hard and his heart was still on fore but he knew he had to see if she was alright. Seeing her current predicament, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her quickly. Laying a hand on her cheek, he tried to pat her awake.

"Botan-chan?" he whisper hoarsely, worriedly. "Botan-chan? Wake up!"

Botan…she looked so helpless. Pale and helpless. Youko eyes immediately started to fill up with tears. Was she…?

In the background, he heard the police taking away Katatou in cuffs, one staying behind.

"Botan-chan!" Youko cried softly, trying to get her eyes to open. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Please, wake up!!"

Tears slipped down his cheek onto her emotionless face. "Botan-chan!"

The remain police officer walked up to Youko, feeling remorseful. Kneeling down next to the young man holding the girl with the long blue hair, his hand landed reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I'll take her to the hospital…but I'm sure nothing had happened," he whispered reassuringly. "Everything will be alright."

Youko merely nodded his head as he lifted the limp girl into his arms and stood up.

===========================================

Youko paced hurriedly across the hospital's floor, waiting for any new of Botan's condition or waiting for his mother and Yui to arrive (who'd been notified recently). Finally, after 20 minutes of pacing and thinking god-knows-what, a doctor had finally materialize from her room.

His head instantly jerked up as he ran up to the doctor, who was looking over some papers.

"Oi! You!" Youko cried as he got to him. The male doctor looked up, eye quirked slightly.

"Hai…anoi…you must be…" he looked at the papers in his hands, "…Kurama Youko-san."

"Hai."

"You aren't the one who tried to rape her, ne?"

Youko felt like falling down flat on his face. Him? Of course not! "No, it was someone else," he replied, tartly.

The doctor nodded. "Okay." With a smile he added, "Well, Botan will be just fine. Maybe a few bruises and a headache, but aside that she should be just fine. …Should be able to come home tomorrow after we she she's alright. Oh, and I'll like to have a word with her mother once she gets here."

Youko sighed in relief. But suddenly another conclusion donned on him and he swallowed hard. "She…she wasn't RAPED, was she?" he asked, tentatively. The doctor smiled and shook his head.

"I guess you got there just in time. Good job! And you are her…"

"Neighbor!" Youko answered hastily, unperturbed now that Botan was okay. "I'm her neighbor, Kurama Youko. My mother is her mom's best friends…they should b here shorty."

The doctor smiled. "Ah, I see. Well, please have them go to room 304 when they arrive. It's just down the hall. Ask for Dr. Yukiaru."

"Yes, sir. May I see her now?"

The doctor bit his lips nervously. "Well, attempted rape victims usually don't want to be around the opposite sex within a few weeks of the attempt without any therapy or consoling but I guess it's okay if you go in to see her, since you know she, that is."

"Thank you."

Youko watched as the doctor left and made his way to Botan's room. Gebtly opening the door, he poked his head in. it was…

…a normal room. Bed, table, TV, a few flowers, test tubes, sinks, gloves, a nice view of the area out the window in fact. And a pair of curious purple eyes, blinking right back at him.

"Botan!"

=========================================

Botan moaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her face ached and part of her body (especially her stomach, she noted) hurt. Faint vioces were heard in the background as she strained to listen.

"…her name is…Botan-san. The officer and that young boy had brought her in a few minutes ago," one voice said, feminine.

"Well, she wasn't penetrated or anything…" another voice, except a male's, replied to the first one. "So I guess we can say she's safe."

"Safe! The poor girl was nearly rape! And you call it "safe"! Shame on you!"

"At least she's fine!"

Botan moaned again catching the two nurses' attentions. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked into the lightly lit room. Slowly, she cocked her head to the side.

"Hello, who are you?' she greeted, softly. She cheek hurt when she talks, she noted. What happened…

…then it all came flooding back to her.

Like a shooting star, she shoot up in her bed. "Youko-kun! Is yYouko-kun okay?!" she cried, or shrieked or both. The two doctors smiled in amusment. This girl was almost RAPED and all she cares about was the welbegin of she savior? How sweet!

"Miss? Your friend is okay. I'm Ami," replied the female sheerfully. "and thisis my brother, Katou," she motioned to the boy beside her. "You are okay, as well. Nothing, fortunately happened back there and you should be going home soon! Thank god that your boyfriend was there!"

Botan blinked. Boyfriend? …Youko-ku? "Oh no!" Botan giggled nervously. "Youko-kun is my next-door neighbor and best friend! We were suppose to meet today but I guess he'd came looking for me after I'd never showed up at out rendezvous and, oi, that didn't came out right…" By this time, Botan's face had flattered and she looked as though she was arguing with herself on the concept. "Um…yeah, I think that's how it is…"

"We have to go now, Botan-san," Ami piped out, good naturally. "I hope you and your…friend have a good life--or mean, d-day!"

Katou groaned at his embarrassing sister and dragged her out.

"Okay…"

Another doctor soon came in, explaining to her that everything was fine and farther explained what Katou and Ami had told her. He soon left, saying something about her mother probably having to meet with a Dr. Yukiaru person. Groaning, she laid back down on her bed.

I wonder where Youko-kun is…?

She blushed at saying his name. He'd SAVED her from who-knows-what. HE really did care for her! She felt so happy now, she could…!

At the moment, someone else had opened her door. Expecting a another nurse, she groaned inwardly, ready for another lecture. What she saw surprised her.

A pair of hold eyes roamed the room, accompanied with long, silver hair and a familiar face. _Youko-kun!_  
His eyes skimmed curiously around the room until she saw his eyes land on her pale, thin form. His eyes widened in surprised.

"Botan!"

He ran up and embraced her.

"I'm so glad…"

=======================================

THANK YOU TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS!!!

Saiyan under cover: Thank you!!! Well, now you have your answer :P I will continue, you can bet on it! ::Marches off to the computer::

Botan and Kurama lover: I'm sorry but I needed the whole "Kurama, Knight in Shining Armor" atmosphere going on v. (But I'm sorry if you felt anything offended by it. Your write about your point of view.) Thanks for the review!!! Hope to hear from you again!

KitsuneGirl: I'm sorry for the suspense but I ran out of things to write! ::Scratches head: Well, anyway, here's the next chappie! Lol. I'll update soon!

Anon(): Wow! :feels special: lol. Thanks fro the review! Here's the next chappie. Hope you liked it!

DreamWeaver(): I just keep on feeling special whenever I read these! Thank you soo much!!! You really like it? ::squeals::

Lady of Roses: You really think so? Lol. It was fun to write! Botan sis sweet, ne? Thank you fro the review!!!

**Whitedragoness: **Yeah! You really like it? YEAH!!! Well, here's the next chappie!

Hurleysuki: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! Wel, no wyou know your answer!

NEW RECORD!!! 8 REVIEWS!!! I'm sooo happy!!!! YAY!!!!! Please review!!! Keep me motivated…even flamers!!! It will only take you…6 seconds to write down a one-word review? That good enough for me!!!

I might not update for a bit because I'm trying to catch up on my other fic, "To save the future..." But I'll try to update ASAP!!!

I need more material and ideas so PLEASE help me!!!

Until next time…JA!****


	5. Hospital meeting

Well, hello once again! Finally, I got around to writing chapter 5! My mine is in jumbles right now because my teachers won't even let loose the last few days of school! So many tests and quizzes, It's been driving me insane! And working on "To Save the Future…" …you'll get more story updates once summer vacation starts!I'm SORRY this was such a SHORT chappie! I promise the next one will be longer and more...interesting...!!

I'm sure that Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. I write this mainly for fun!

=====================================================

All hail the recap!!

A pair of hold eyes roamed the room, accompanied with long, silver hair and a familiar face. Youko-kun!  
His eyes skimmed curiously around the room until she saw his eyes land on her pale, thin form. His eyes widened in surprised.

"Botan!"

He ran up and embraced her.

"I'm so glad…"

=====================================================

Youko bit back the tears threatening to spill in his eyes. She was okay--she was really okay…

"How…how are you feeling?" he asked slowly, pulling away from her slightly while cupping either side of her cheek with the palms of his hands, glazing into her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

Botan blinked. And blinked again, forced to look at Youko and his intense, golden gaze. "Where--where did you came from?" she strained softly, not entirely sure of what she was trying to say. "How did you knew…that I needed your help?"

Youko frowned bleakly, "I…don't know…I had a feeling…like I used to get when we were little kids." And her blank expression, he sighed. "When we were little, I always had mused that I had some kind of a link to you--yea, I know, it sounds strange-- but still I was always able to sense if you were in trouble or not…I guess I'd just sense that you needed my help today."

Botan eyes hazed over. "I don't understand…" she admitted softly. Her eyes began to water and she started to shake. "I don't understand why--"

Youko was about to tell her to forget about what he'd just told her when she suddenly lunged at him. "I don't understand why this had to happen to me!" she cried, hugging his shoulders tightly and burying her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't understand it all! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Youko eyes softened as he tried to comfort the girl in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he vowed to her softly, sincerely. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner, it was all my fault."

Because he knew that from this moment on, Botan's life will never be the same again.

Botan's body shook with her sobs, hitting him slightly with a shaky fit.

"Do-don't blame y-y-yours-s-self! It's not--not your f-fault!"

By this time, Youko's shirt was stained with tears. He fel his eyes soften and water at how venerable Botan was now…

Because of him…

"It's mine fault!"

"Don't blame yourself, Botan!" came a solemn, utmost stern voice. Botan looked up in shock at Youko. "It's wasn't your fault! It wasn't your fault at all!" A silent tear trickled down his cheek. "Don't blame yourself, Botan-chan, onegai!"

Botan's eyes widened when the single tear slid down Youko's pale featured face and landed onto her soaked cheek. "Youko-kun…?"

It has been a while since she'd seen Youko cried…a very long time. He was always so put together--hardly, if not never, showed his emotions to anyone except sometimes herself. Was this the strong, independent, strong, cocky, prank pulling boy that she'd known all of these years? Was this the same silent, troublemaking, always-getting-into-fights-at-school, jerk that had grown up next door to her? The same one that she share hidden feelings with that she couldn't even confess to her own mother? The one that'd share her bed with her when they were younger? The same little boy that was crying outside of his house one night? The same one who was always "repaying" other kids if they'd ever picked on her?

Is he?!

…if he is…then why is he scaring her? She lokoed strait into his eyes and her eyes fell half-lidded. "Youko-kun…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I…"

A sudden knock at the door surprised the two friends. Youko reluctantly pulled away from Botan and stood before the bed, clearl=ing his throat, trying to hide his flushed face. "Come in."

In .05 seconds, his mother and Yui had hushed into the room, surrounding and hugging Botan, cried hysterically.

Well, there you have it, chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to my beloved readers!

Whitedragoness: It's always so wonderful to hear from you! Well, here's the next chappie! You;rwe so optimistic.

Ravencaller: I'm honored that you took the time to read it!

Botan and Kurama lover: As always it's great to hear from you, too! Your reviews are always so encouraging!

yen-chan-27: Hello, again. Thanks for pointing that out! -.-;; I'm so embarrassed! Well, here's the next chappie!

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Here's the next chappie!

KitsuneGirl: Nice to hear from you again! Here's the next chappie!

Hurleysuki: Hello, again. Nice to hear from you once more! Thank you!

Lady of Roses: Always nice to hear from you! Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!

DreamWeaver: I though it was cute to! I should make them hug more often…

****


	6. Sweet snow

Hello! As promised, this is longer chappie! Demo, as of late, I'm not having much insperation with this fic (considering now I have to make up ideas for 3 different fanfics) so PLEASE give me IDEAS on what YOU want to happen, ect. ARIGATOU! Lets begin, ne?

Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me!!!

==================================

Youko gazed at Botan with dark, golden eyes, waiting for her to break and become vulnerable and intimidated. What he didn't wanted was that the valiant onna returned the gaze with an equal stare. She reached out her hand at him, hovering it above his', eyes narrowing.

"Give it up, Botan-chan." Youko face remain solemn and expressionless. "You can't win. What are you going to chose?"

Botan swallowed hard but kept her composer. She couldn't let him see that she was nervous…

"I chose…" she bit her bottom lip in frustration. "…I chose…this one!"

Youko groaned in utter aggravation as Botan looked at her card. "Yeah!! I didn't get the old maid!!"

Everyone falls over, anime style

Botan smiled radiantly at Youko and stuck out her tongue at him. you know, like this: ;P "I win, you lose! You know Youko-chan, you are really bad at card games. Pity…"

Youko growled as he glared at his last card; an old woman in a rocking chair. "Damn it, hn! I don't care anyways. Feh, stupid maid…"

After Yui and Shiori has shown up at the hospital, they were acting as if Botan was dead. If Youko haven't gotten them to get out of the room (to see Dr. Yukiaru) he swore the room would've been flooding! Funny on how moms can make such a big deal out of little things…Everything was fine, Botan was okay, what was there to be crying about? Yeah, he was still worried about her but wasn't there a thing where you go way too overboard? Gathering the cards, he sighed. "What now?"

As if on cue, a male nurse walked into the room. "Hello, Botan," he greeted cheerfully. Botan smiled and greeted the doctor as enthusiastically. Katou, was his name? Youko shrugged disinterestedly. "I hope that you're feeling better now! Dinner will be served shortly…Oh, and hello, Botan's friend," he welcomed Youko with a slight frown. "Where did you come from?"

Botan giggled and pointed to Youko with slightly bandaged hand. (note: parts of her body was bruised and there were random bandages about her body)

"This is my friend, Kurama Youko. Yuoko, this is Katou."

Youko eyes narrowed at the new interloper. "Hn."

Katou frown deepened in distress. "Yes, nice to meet you, too. Do you have permission to be in here, Kurama-san?"

"Do YOU have permission to be in here, Katou-san?" Youko replied sarcastically. "Or are you just another idiot who got lost in the big scary hospital?"

Botan sweat dropped at how pissed and angry Katou was getting, him clutching his hands and face reddening, and how cocky Youko looked, especially with that smug grin on his face. What was going on? _Shinjirarenai! (unbelievable!) _She muttered to herself. Have they meet before? And had a very bad encounter?

__

Youko finally sighed in boredom. _"_Omae Ittai dare ka? (who the hell are you?)" he asked, solemn. Bptan looked on confused. Okay, they didn't know each other…

"Nurse Katou Hiro, number 16782, department C. And you…Kurama-san?"

He snorted, "I ain't telling you."

Botan giggled inwardly at his response. "Katou-san, are you okay? You look like a tomato! Anyways, Youko has permission to be in here, don't worry. May I help you?"

Katou blinked. "Oh, no, Botan-san. I just came in to check up on you. Pardon me, I didn't know that you had a visitor. Please excuse me now," he requested as he headed towards the door. "I'll check up on you a little bit."

"Okay, thank you."

He shot one more "look" at Youko before he left. Youko wrinkled his nose as soon as Katou was gone. "I don't like him."

Botan frowned, "you don't like anybody."

"Hn…true…"

Botan pouted, eyes imitating a gloomy look. "You don't like ME either, Youko-kun? That hurts! I thought that you were my friend."

"…ha ha," he replied sarcastically. "You know what I'd meant."

Botan smiled sweetly. "I know."

There was a slight silence in the room…

Suddenly, like a crash of lightning, Botan asked innocently, "Oi, Youko-kun, where do babies come from?"

Youko feel head-first onto the floor.

And he picked up his head, red and flushed. "YOU said THE most RANDOM

thing sometime, you know?!" he shouted accusingly, pointing an accusing finger at her. Botan busted out laughing. "You little big mouth…" Youko growled through his teeth, picking himself up. And climbed back on the bed with vengeance all over his eyes.

Botan rolled over to her back, laughing away. "You know, Youko-kun, you always look so cute when you blush!"

A dark glaze fell over his eyes. "Do you know what else is funny, Botan-chan?"

Botan immediately stopped laughing and sat up, looking at him. "Iie, nani? (No, what?)"

A evil smirk fell over his angelic features. "This."

Instantly, Youko pounced on Botan, tickling her mercifully. Botan gasp got caught in her throat as she cracked up giggling.

"Ahh! Youko-kun--stop it!!"

Shifting her weight suddenly, Youko lost his grip and his balance, coming crashing down onto the girl below him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to se a pair of light purple looking just as surprised as he was. In the position that they were in, his full body was directly on top of hers' and Botan's face reddened at it.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Youko flushed, quickly getting of her, face turning a light pink on his pale features. "I-I'm sorry," he mutter slowly as Botan sat up, dusting herself off. She gazed at him with a flushed face, embarrassed.

"it's--eek!" Botan cried abruptly, pointing a finger at something behind him. "A burglar!"

Youko face stoned as he quickly turned to where she was pointing, standing up and taking a fighting stance. A figure was climbing through Botan's open window, dusting off his black attire.

"Who are you?!" Youko growled.

Turning around to face them, the figure smirked. He had long, spiky hair, dark eyes and a grim look. He was short, that was for sure, and, taking from appearances, was a firebrand. Botan burrowed in her sheets, eyes turning nervously to Youko who just smiled in amusement, straitening up, ending his stance.

"What are YOU doing here, Hiei?"

Botan blinked. Hiei? Who was this Hiei person? The one called Hiei smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hn…I heard that this place serves sweet snow so I decided to see for myself."

Botan went crashing head first into the floor. Youko turned to her good-naturedly.

"Oh yeah. You two had never met. Botan, meet Hiei. Hiei, this is Botan, the big mouth from next door I'd told you about."

Botan picked herself up and glared at Youko.

"Oi! Ii na, sonna koto?! (how can you say such words?!) And who is this--" she points to Hiei accusingly, "this shrimp face kid?! Omae Ittai dare ka?! (how the hell are you?!)"

Youko sighed as Hiei started to turn a nice red shade from his "build-up" anger. "Botan, Hiei is…someone who I had meet a while ago. No, he doesn't go to school but he's much older than he looks so please don't insult him. Tsk, tsk…such disrespect…" He opened his eyes to see Botan and Hiei sitting at a nearby tale, eating ice cream.

"So your name is Hiei? I guess your not from around here." Botan replied, good-naturally. Hiei took a bite of ice cream.

"Nope…" he gazed a Youko from the corner of his eye. "What is that baka boy babbling about?"

"I dunno…"

Youko falls head first into the floor.

==================================

__

"Youko…I'm scared…"

"Don't worry, Botan. I'm always here for you."

"Will you stay with me forever then?"

"...yes, of course."

"Hn…do you have anymore sweet snow?"

==================================

Thank you to **Inuloverfreak14 **who gave me the idea of putting sweet snow in this

==================================

Thank you to those who reviewed!!!

****

yen-chan-27: Once again, I'm sorry for it the last chappie for being so short but I though that it would be nice to update it anyways! I'm glad you liked it though. As for my exams…School's over!! ::glows::

****

KitsuneGirl: ::chuckles:: Yep! I agree…

****

Animegirl007: I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chappie!

****

Lady of Roses: I hope this chapter was longer! And I hope you liked it!!

****

Whitedragoness: I'm glad you're glad! Lol. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

****

Inuloverfreak14: That's a new idea! I'm tried it!! Thank you!! And thanks for reviewing!! I'm flattered but your writing is better than mines. I'm grateful that you would consider me a favorite ::glows:: Thank you.

****

Soccer Lover: Okay, okay, here's the next chapter!! Thanks for reviewing!!

****

Deity of Death: I'm glad you like it!!

****

Little Mi-chan: You think so? here's the next chappie!!

****

Shygurl: Yeah. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: You think so?

YEAH!! WE BROKE THE RECORD of 9 REVIEWS!!! Everyone gets a hug ::hugs:: and I'd decided to put in a little skit: Behind the scenes of Lilxyakusoku!! Enjoy!!

Well, that's all for me folks! Did I forget someone? And as always, please review. ::bows:: Thank you.

__

===============================

Behind the scenes of **LilxyakusokuxX**!!

LilxyakusokuxX: So…tired!! Wanna…sleep!!

Botan-chan: Um, Yakusoku-donno, don't you have to work on the next chappie of this AND "To Save the Future…?"

Youko-kun: Don't count on it, she'll probably just procrastinate and hold it of for 3 weeks.

LilxyakusokuxX: -; Thanks a lot, Youko-kun. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!

Youko-kun: Oh really, I'll like to see you try.

Botan-chan: Oh! I know what we can do! We can dress up Youko-kun in a dress and put makeup on him!!

LilxyakusokuxX: Ah! Botan-chan! That's perfect!!

Youko-kun: ;; Your joking, ne?

LilxyakusokuxX and Botan-chan: NOPE!!

Yusuke: News report, an unidentified object was seen running literally through the city of Tokyo with 2 females chasing after him with a large, pink dress. Pleaser tune in for farther updates.

****

Oh, and those who like EVIL fics, please check out my newest fic, "DPlease, Don't Hurt Me." Yes, this is another Kurama/Botan fic so if you wanna read a DARK, EVIL fic of them, then you can try that one out!! Thank you.

Now that's that all over, REVIEW!!


	7. war

No, I didn't discontinue this. Alright, here's chapter 7. Read and review!! ::bows:: Arigatou.

Standard Disclaimer Applied: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!

……………………..................

Youko went balled-eyed at the sight in front of him. Glaring at Hiei, he planted his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here anyways, Hiei-kun?!" he clenched slowly, though it still came out in a snarl. Hiei spared him one look at the corner of his eyes before turning back to the table.

"I just wanted to get some sweet snow, thank you very much," he replied, taking another bite. He closed his eyes, chewing thoughtfully. "And besides, it would be nice to get one last desert before our mission."

Botan raise a mysterious brow. Youko didn't tell her about this. "What mission are you talking about, Hiei-kun?"

Hiei opened his mouth to replied but before anything came out, Youko suddenly pounce on him, squeezing his mouth shut (very tightly) his hand. In the process, Hiei growled and instinctively thrust out of his grasp, only to have his bowl of sweet snow thrown up and come spilling down…

…all over Youko's head.

Boatn gasped in surprise as Youko let go of Hiei, a cold liquid seeping down his neck. Hiei mouth opened in shock.

"My sweet snow!!"

((a/n: May we all have a moment of silence for the poor sweet snow? ……Thank you. Now lets continues on.))

Growling, Youko roughly shook and cold mess in his head. The liquid of it flionged and splatter all over the place as Botan yelped and held her hands up to block any from going into her eyes. "Youko-kun, stop it!"

……………………..................

Night was descending fast as the building started to quiet down a bit, relaxing more into a more happier, lighter atmosphere. All of the people in the halls all smiled and laughed together, sharing stories and fond memories of their past or previous events. Everything was just so…

…peaceful.

…calm.

…quie--

"I said I'm FINE! I want OUT! I WANT OUT NOW!!"

The whole entire hospital stopped whatever they were doing and all gazed at the direction the noise had came from. They all blinked. Once. Twice. Then again. Suddenly, an announcement went on the loud speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that outburst was just Botan again. You may all return as you were."

Sighs of understanding were heard throughout the place.

Is was just that blue-haired girl...again.

Botan was mad. No, probably beyond mad but she did tried not to show it. Sitting crossed-legged on her bed she glared at the wall.

They won't let her leave.

True she was almost raped, yes she was still scared and of course she wanted help but being stuck in a hospital with NOTHING to do whatsoever and having to see a consular ("We must get you to think that not all guys are like him") was way too boring in her mind. Plus: she wasn't permitted to have any visitors except for family members.

Which mostly meant her mother and Kurama-san. Groaning again, she fell back onto her bed as the door to her room opened and in came in her own private nurse, Katou Hiro.

Walking in with a smile, Katou brough in a tray with a bowl of ice cream. "Hello, Botan-san! I thought that this might cheer you up!" he greeted cheerfully. True some of the nurses were starting to get agitated with the girl since she always says that she never needs their help (politely, of course) and always prefer to do things on her own (ignoring the fact that the reason why they have nurses is because they are there to help you), but he was quite attractive to the girl. She was probably 3 or 4 years younger than himself but he didn't seemed to care ay all. He liked her for being indepenant and strong.

Botan picked up her head and managed a smile at Katou. "Thank you, Katou-san demo I am not hungry right now."

"I see," he replied, slightly hurt. But he quickly recovered. "Is there anything you do want?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed suddenly that it surprised him a bit, even after getting used to her outburst. "I want to get out of here!"

Katou frowned slightly. "But Botan--san, you've only been here for one and a half days."

"And that's why we are here to bust you out of this joint."

Both heads whirled around towards the window where Youko stood by proudly wit a smirk and Hiei, who was currently climbing in. Botan beamed. Katou frown deepened.

"Oi! Youko-kun! Hiei-kun!" Botan cheered from where she sat. Katou fumed silently.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Youko walked up to him with his hands on his hips mockingly. "What are YOU doing in here is more like it," eh shot back dully.

Katou face turned red with anger. In the confusion, Hie went up to him and grabbed the sundae from his hands and sat down on Botan's bed to eat it. ( yum!)

"Do you have PERMISSION to be in here?" Katou retaliated back bluntly.

"Oi, do you?" Youko answered back. Katou sweat dropped.

"I work here! And you can't just drop in by the window whenever you feel like it! That's against the rules!"

Youko yawned. "Yeah, whatever. Are you done yet cause I have better things to do with my time then to talk to the likes of you." Crossing his arms, eh looked at him plainly. "Now may you leave? There's something t hat I must disgust with Botan-chan."

He was almost about to open his mouth when Botan spoke up. "Thank you for the ice cream, Katou-san. I'll call you if I have any trouble with anything."

Katou turned his gaze towards Botan. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Finally, the nurse sighed in defeat. "If that's what you want, Botan-san…" Talking one last glare at Youko he silently left the room. Youko frowned.

"What a pesky little boy…" He sat down on Botan's bed where she was looking at Hiei eat ice cream. Turniong her head, Botan smiled at Youko.

"It's nice for you to come visit."

"Nice to see that that Katou guy is all over you."

Botan's eyes widened in shock. And she felt the blood running to her cheeks. "W-what?!"

Youko frowned slightly and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

……………………..................

Finally the day came where they allowed Botan to come home from the hospital much to everyone's happiness (except maybe for Katou). Sighing soundly as she got in her room and hummed a merry tune as she gazed around it. Howe she missed her room! Her bed, her dresser, her everything! Being in the hospital was too boring for her anyways. Hoping up, she plopped down on her bed blissfully, lying down on her pillows and hugging her stuff animals lying randomly on the bed. Home was great.

A knock was at her door suddenly and she sat up with a smile. "Who is it?"

"Youko. Can I come in?"

Blinking, she said yes, wondering what this was about. For all the time she'd known the boy, he'd NEVER used the front door--ever! Except when he'd first coem over she house but that was it. This was new…

Opening the door, Youko silently closed it from behind him, a visible frown on his flawless features. Botan giggled, use to seeing him so unhappy' and decided to try to perk him up withy her 'happy mode'.

"It's so nice to see you, Youko-kun! Wow, you actually didn't use my windlw! What a treat!"

The expression on his face didn't change, if not got more angst. Frownuing and growing worried, she beckoned him to sit down next to her. "What's wrong? What happened? Did anything happened to your mom or--"

"We have a problem."

It wasn't his normal, laid-back tone. His voice was cold and harsh, falt with no emotions except for hate. He mouth opened slightly to see if she dared to talk, closed and opened again. Getting up from her bed, she walked cautiously to him. "What is it, Youko-kun? What's wrong? You can tell me."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her floor. "'m going to heb gone fro a while. A long while actually."

She was baffled and shock, yet still seemed utterly clueless. "Huh?"

"Hiei," he began, suddenly looking up at her. "You remember Hiei, ne?"

"Of course…"

"He's not a human. He's a demon."

Botan looked at him as though he'd just innocence that he was gay. "I don't understand," she chocked out. "ARe you in danger?"

Shaking his head, Youko sighed miserably. "Iie. Hiei is on our side. And he is also from the demon world--Maikai--"

"I thought that that was a made up place!" Botan agrued bluntly, not liing the way this is going. "It's not real!"

"It is," he snarled slightly that made was back up a bit in shock. "Maikai IS real. And there has been a problem. Hiei has requested me to go help him with this 'problem' or else Maikai shall cease to exist."

Tears started to grow in her eyes but she held her ground anyways, placing her fists in front of her and looking his strait in the eye. "I don't belive you! You're making this up! What kind of a cruel joke is this?!" Before he can respond, she shook her head violent around. "And even if it is true, why do you have to go to Maikai? You'll get KILLED! This is a wrodl filled wioith demons and killers! You'll get hurt! What can be so important that you have to go?!"

Youko's eyes narrowed with a spark of hatred and anger in them. He looked away from her.

"Maikai is going to have a war."

Botan eyes widened, tears springing out. The demon world is going to war? Why would that effect them in Ningenkai? What was he saying? "I--I don't understand."

Youko golden gaze suddenly softened. Botan always was the gullible one. He could go without telling her first, could he?

No. She would KILL him if he did.

Taking in a deep breath, he made up his mind. Abruptly he bend down and covered his lips with hers in a quick kiss. Her lips were soft and warm he realized but he suddenly felt her gasped against him. Instantly, before she can respond, he pulled away with his hands on her shoulders, his eyes back to their intense, hot gazes.

"Botan-chan, listen."

__

Just listen…

"I'm going to war with Hiei."

__

Don't listen.

……………………............

Alright, all done!! Thank you to the follow who review that last chapter!! You are all are the best!!

****

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Lol. Everyone loves ice cream!! ::giggles:: hope you like this chapter.

****

Inuloverfreak14: It was fun to use it!! ::smiles:: Thank you for the idea again!! It was awesome!! Actually, it was your idea that inspired me in this chappie!!

****

Lady of Roses: Here's the next chapter, hope you liked it!! I hope that your question was answered also.

****

Whitedragoness: I'm glad you liked it! And I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hiei is cool, isn't he?

****

yen-chan-27: Yeah!! I'm glad you're happy!! ::reads review:: Thank you! And I guess I have to start updating more often now since I have no more school! ::starts writing next chapter:: I hope now we all know what part Hiei plays!

****

KitsuneGirl: Here you go, I updated! Hm…::read review:: Sweet snow!! ::holds up cone:: Yummy!! ::continues to read:: Ohhh…ouchy, a brain freeze? Hope you feeling better!!

****

Shygurl: Yeah! Thank you!! Y/K/B are so cute, ne?

****

midnight pysch: I'm sooooo glad you like it! And hoep you like this chapter! And your review was NOT lame!! I was honor for you to review my story! J

****

John Cena's Basketball Star: I'm glad you read it too! I hope you enjoyed it!!

****

Insaneoveranime: I'm glad you like it! It's is cute, ne? I just think that Y/B or K/B are the greatest couple! .I ope that you enjoyed this chapter.

****

shy dreamer: Awww…we can't blame Hiei now, can we? ::giggles::

****

Mariok: I'm glad! Hoep you lied this chappie!

****

Nameless: You really think so? Thank you. I'm honored that you reviewed!

****

sweet lady: I'm glad you did.

****

yami-yugi: I'm glad you liked it.

****

: I like sweet snow too! Hope you liked this chapter.

****

Darkchick: I agree. I'm glad you though it was funny. . Hope that you had enjoyed this chapter.

****

Lovely white: ::blushes:: I'm not worthy! Hope you enjoyed this wittle chappie.

Alright, dear. Now it's time to review again!!

ALL RIGHT! 18! New record!! ::dances around room:: YEAH! ::Happy happy:: I lloove you all!! And as a reward…whoever comes up with an idea that they would like to see happen, I'll put it up!! So review and tell me what you want and it will happen!

Alright!

REVIEW TIME!!


End file.
